


(Welcome To) The Land Of Broken Minds

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Balthazar is a Good Friend, Banned Together Bingo, Castiel Has Issues (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Castiel's Nickname is Cas (Supernatural), Corruption, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, He Isn't tagged because he is here for literally two lines..., Horses, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mild Language, Over-throwing the Emperor, Palace Guard Castiel, Rebel Castiel (Supernatural), Rebel Dean Winchester, Rebellion, but he is a good friend, no beta we die like men, tagging is hard, ummmm....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020, for the square Fuck The Man.*~*Castiel knew what his job was. He was to follow the rules, do what the Emperor asked of him. Nothing more, nothing less. He had been selected at a young age to become one of the Emperor’s chosen, one of the lucky humans who were brought up to serve, to keep the peace, to make sure the rest of the citizens kept in line and did as they were told.He knew what his job was, and yet here he was, staring at the steps to the palace, planning to go against everything he had ever known.His whole life he'd been taught one simple thing. The Emperor was always good, and always right. He cared about his subjects, and anyone who said otherwise was fear-mongering and trying to cause unrest. They were wrong, and evil.And yet here he was.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768180
Kudos: 18
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	(Welcome To) The Land Of Broken Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I hope everyone is doing okay!!!  
> Things are a bit... crazy at the moment. But haven't they been all year? Anyway, I have the rest of my BTB works written, so hopefully I'll be able to get them posted sometime over the next few weeks. (Seriously why is posting so hard?? I've done the writing bit, but apparently my brain hates posting.)  
> Anyway, you're here for this fic, not updates about the rest of this bingo, so I'll let you go now.  
> Enjoy!!!

Castiel knew what his job was. He was to follow the rules, do what the Emperor asked of him. Nothing more, nothing less. He had been selected at a young age to become one of the Emperor’s chosen, one of the  _ lucky _ humans who were brought up to serve, to keep the peace, to make sure the rest of the citizens kept in line and did as they were told.

He knew what his job was, and yet here he was, staring at the steps to the palace, planning to go against everything he had ever known. 

His whole life he'd been taught one simple thing. The Emperor was always good, and always right. He cared about his subjects, and anyone who said otherwise was fear-mongering and trying to cause unrest. They were wrong, and evil.

And yet here he was.

Walking into the palace, following the corridors he had walked a thousand times before, but never quite like this. The throne room lay dead ahead, filled with the muttering of advisors. The Emperor was in there.

"Good morning Emperor," he smiled fakely, sweeping in with all the grace expected of the Emperor's favourite chosen one.

"Ahh, Castiel," the Emperor smiled, his use of Cas' full first name feeling like a stab wound. Reminding him of what he must do and why. It had been so long since he had heard his entire first name spoken aloud. Only a few days at most, but it felt like so much longer.

The Emperor used to be like a dad to him, this should feel wrong. He couldn't believe he was planning to do this. But that was the thing. It didn’t feel wrong. It felt all kinds of right. Because he trusted Dean and Dean's friends had never hidden anything from him, not like the Emperor did every time they spoke. If they told him that the Emperor was not worthy of being respected, then he wouldn’t just brush them off. He would think of everything he had ever learnt and figure out if they were right. And in this situation, he knew they were. He felt it in his heart.

He had spent so much time blindly following the Emperor, just like he had been raised to do, and he would have carried on like that if it hadn’t been for Dean. Beautiful, brilliant Dean, who had forced him to see their kingdom as the Hell it truly was, and shown him what he could do to fix it.

"You wanted to see me?" It took a worryingly large amount of concentration to keep his voice level and respectful. What if the Emperor knew? What if he was about to say he had captured the rebels? Dean? And even if he didn’t know anything, how could he be talking so politely to the monster posing as a ‘nice guy’.

"Yes, thank you for coming so quickly." The Emperor looked so happy. There was no way he knew of the rebellion starting to bubble up below the streets. The rebellion Cas was helping get into the palace in just three short days. "I have a new assignment for you, if you want to take it."

Castiel's mind whirled, figuring out if he would be able to take it while also getting everyone into the palace. It could work perfectly actually, give him the perfect alibi if he ever needed one.

"What do you need me to do?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Please Balth,” Castiel pleaded. He was asking Balth to go on the messenger assignment on his own, but claim that Cas was with him, so that Cas would be free to help the rebellion. Not that Balthazar knew about that last bit, but he knew enough about Cas to know he wouldn't be asking unless it was important.

“Alright, I’ll do it,” Balthazar sighed, “Just please stay safe.”

“I will, I promise,” Castiel grinned, “seriously, thank you.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Castiel snuck away from the palace quietly, grabbing his mare from the stables and throwing a hood over his head so that he wouldn’t be recognised. It was at least half an hour ride to the main rebel camp, the one he was aiming for anyway. There were a few more, smaller ones, which were slightly closer, but if he had a few days to hang out with rebels, then he wanted to be hanging out with his favourite one.

He frowned as he rode through one of the villages on his way, appalled at past him for not recognising what was going on earlier. The poor subjects were starving, hurting, being beaten down into the dust by the Emperor and his followers and instead of stopping it, Castiel had helped them do this to all these people.

But not anymore. He was going to help the rebellion take power, then he would personally make sure the people got what they needed. He would personally make sure this never happened again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was nightfall by the time Cas rode back into the rebellion’s camp, the moon and stars lighting his way as his horse slowly picked her way through the forest towards the lightly lit camp. It was filled with hope, laughter, excitement, and Castiel was thankful that he was a part of it, thankful that he had met Dean that quiet night months ago, thankful that he had listened to what Dean said and realised that he was right.

“May the Emperor fall like the cannon fodder he made our people into,” Castiel announced as he came into sight. It was the one thing they refused to tell the chosen ones. They refused to tell them about the hundreds of wars the Emperor started because he thought it was fun. They refused to tell them about the normal people dragged from their homes to run into gunfire so the rich ones could feel powerful. “And may the rebellion rise like the flame of hope we are.”

“Always one to make an entrance, aren’t you Cas,” Dean laughed, walking over and giving Cas a hand down from his horse, pressing a sweet kiss against his lips while Cas blindly passed his horse’s reins to one of the younger men, Samandriel, or Alfie - as the rebellion called him - who had a fondness for all animals.

“I learned from the best,” Cas grinned, leaning his forehead against Dean’s. “They believe I am on an assignment. I can stay here until the time comes.”

Dean beamed, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the circle around the fire, pushing him into the seat next to his. “Have you eaten yet?”

“Yes Dean, I ate just before leaving the palace,” he reached out and laced their fingers together, not wanting to let go so soon after being apart. They hadn’t been apart long, but Castiel loved Dean - despite only knowing him a few months - and a day felt like a millennia to him.

“Oh yeah,” Dean muttered to himself, “I forgot about that.” Dean could be so adorable when he wasn’t in the middle of planning a rebellion, and Cas couldn't wait until this was all over and he got happy, relaxed Dean all the time. Obviously he had no idea how this would go, but he refused to go back to who he was before, refused to bow down to someone just because they were authority and pretended to be nice. He would stick by Dean’s side no matter what, and everyone else could go and fuck themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> Kudos and comments mean the word to me!!!  
> Hope you have an awesome week!!


End file.
